Tuesday's Gone
by BoatingTurtle
Summary: Jason Hopwitz just moved to a new place with his father. He was never successful with ladies. But he meets the alluring Tuesday Wintersheld and fell hopelessly in love. At the same time, trouble is arising around the world. A ruthless assassin hunts targets for his cause. A young boy struggles to fit into his group. One world, it's a battleground-One world, and we'll smash it down.
1. 1 The Three

**Hello readers! I am proud to present to you my first "serious" piece of work. I say so because I will be focusing this story heavily on plot and less on trying to crack a joke or make an ass out of my characters. I want this cast of characters to feel rich and new. I want you, the reader, to enjoy it. A couple changes for this story that you might want to know: It will be very long, it will have some humor, you might cry a bit, you might hate some parts in a good way, and you will definitely won't want it to end. And so you all know, this is on SoFurry under the same name as my own here, so read on your preferred site. And now; Tuesday's Gone!**

* * *

_"Congratulations Mr. Hopwitz, it's a healthy boy." The doctor said. _

_"Thank the lord." Mr. Hopwitz sighed. He cleared his throat before continuing. "How's Sandra."_

_"She's fine. She seems to be recovering well." The doctor replied._

_"That's good. Do-do... do you mind telling her I wish her well?"_

_"Will do Mr. Hopwitz." The doctor assured. _

_"Thank you Hank." Mr. Hopwitz said._

_"No problem Robert. And good luck." _

_"Thank you." With that, Robert Hopwitz hung up the phone and set down his knife. And cried._

* * *

_"Listen. I don't give two shits about a restraining order! I just want my son!"_

_"Mr. Hopwitz, will you please settle yourself. The jury will now-"_

_"How the fuck is this even a doubt? My wife left him!"_

_"Mr. Hopwitz, is that anyway to speak to a judge?"_

_"Oh hell, your _honor_. We're all equal in my book. As for that bitch, she left my son and I have a right to take custody."_

* * *

_"Daddy, daddy! Look what I drew." _

_"That's wonderful son! I-..." _

_"Dad?" _

_"It's wonderful son. Nice job." _

_"Is something wrong. Did I do something wrong. It's bad, isn't it?"_

_"No son... it's wonderful. Trust me. Now go outside. I'll be out in a minute. Go get your baseball." Mr. Hopwitz said. As his son bounded away forlornly, he looked down at the paper. A tear streamed down his face, gripping his cheek a moment before slipping through the air and onto the paper. As more followed, the crayon drawing of him, his wife, and his son became more distorted._

* * *

_ "Dad, are we there yet?" _

_"Almost son. Just a bit more."_

_"Daddy, will mommy be there?"_

_"I told you buddy, mommy's in heaven right now. You'll see her someday." Mr. Hopwitz said. He felt terrible, lying like that. If anything, that family shredder is in the deepest pits of hell. _

_"But I thought you said we're we where going was heaven."_

_"It is son. It is..."_

* * *

_"Hey dad, are we there yet? My ass is really sore."_

_"Soon, Jas."_

_"Where is this place again?"_

_"Kalos, buddy. Paradise. It's got quite a rep as being very lovey dovey. Maybe you can land a girlfriend."_

_"I'm not very sure about that. After Karoline, I think I'm done with women." _

_"Oh, Jason, that girl was a bitch. You can easily do better."_

_"Yeah, if you say so."_

_"Anyway, buckle up. We're going to be there soon."_

_"Alright, just don't get us killed."_

_"Hey, I'm not getting so old I can't see. Besides, you'll be doing this one day for me, so pay attention."_

* * *

I groaned as my alarm blared next to my head.

"Jason, come get some breakfast!" My dad called from downstairs. My body protested as I struggled to push myself up. I gave in to gravity and fell back into the bed, the blanket wrapped around one leg. I sighed with joy as the breeze from outside rolled into the room and over my back. It was so cool and relaxing. Perfume rose up, mingling with the scent of bread and other baked goods. _'Damn can I get used to this...' _I thought. It was my first morning in Kalos. After dad flew our personal Cessna to the airport, we unpacked and headed on over to Vaniville Town. We only had time to unpack before both of us passed out.I had luckily made it to my room. Even though it was a new day in a new city, I contemplated with the idea of moving out of my bed.

"Hey Jas! Breakfast is ready!" Dad called from downstairs. "Get up!" Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my face with my hands, running my fingers through my hair.

"Coming dad!" I yelled down. I unwrapped my leg from the blanket and sluggishly slid/stepped down the stairs.

"Mornin' sonny-boy" My dad said.

"Hey pops. What's cookin?" I asked, scratching my thick black hair.

"Got some bacon, some pancakes, and toast _buttered on both sides _just the way you like it!" Dad said, twirling around to set the plates on the table.

"You know it!" I exclaimed.

"Hahahaha! That's my boy!" He chuckled at my optimism for food. "Let's eat!" He said, grabbing a chair for him to sit down. My dad is 42 and one of the most badass guys ever. He served in the military for 20 years and became the Air Forces best pilot around. He also was well capable of handling a rifle with ease. Even with all those skills, he didn't look like a jarhead. Standing at 6'1", he was not to heavily built, a bit thin even, and he had the most glorious beard/mustache that was reminiscent of Led Zeppelin's John Bonham. Not only that, but the man loved almost everything I loved. And the dude had the biggest crush on the early Madonna. Speaking of women, he hasn't shown much interest in them ever since mom died. He has shown immense support for me and my quest for love. My last girlfriend Karoline cheated on me with three other guys even though we've been together for three years prior. I gave up hope on a relationship because of her. I still am open for a girlfriend, but I'm less optimistic about it.

"Ah, shit." My dad said suddenly, breaking my train of thought. I looked up at him, a piece of toast brimming my lips.

"Wash wong?" I asked with a mouthful of toast.

"I got a meeting at the airport in 15 minutes. Sorry buddy, but I got to go!" He said, slipping on his blazer. While suavely setting a fedora atop his head, he slid on a pair of aviators and stuck a cigar between his lips. "Take a look around town while I'm gone!" He said, his cigar bouncing with each syllable. And with that, he was out the door. I wolfed down my pancakes and bacon, saving some toast for later. I placed my dish in the dishwasher and headed back up to my room, still munching on a piece of toast. I slid out of yesterday's clothes and threw them into the corner. _"I got to get a hamper." _I thought. Seeing as I had nothing to do, I decided to go out and buy one. I slid on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black Led Zeppelin shirt with the classic Hindenburg picture on it with the words "How Many More Times?" written across the bottom. I took another bite into my toast and walked into the bathroom. One look in the mirror and the self-reflection began to set in. I tugged at my thick black hair, checking its length. _"I haven't had a haircut in a while either..."_ I said in my mind. I looked at my arms, and sighed. They are a bit thin, and not really all that muscular. All my muscle was in my legs, so I was an excellent kicker... and runner. I lived by my father's mother's grandson's code: Never skip leg day. I turned on the sink and started to brush my teeth. I plotted out my day, wondering if I should make a list to help keep everything orderly. I decided it wouldn't hurt, so I quickly combed my hair and went back downstairs, resuming the consumption of my delicious buttery bread. Once I got downstairs, my mind changed and I decided that no list was needed. I would remember what I need to do.

-Get a haircut

-Look around town

-Buy a hamper

-Don't die in the process

Once I thought out my course of action for the day, I grabbed the last piece of toast I had left on the table and headed out the door...

* * *

_Somewhere in Unova..._

The air was silent, midday approaching. A steady clop approached across the barren desert, heading towards a lonesome building. The dust and sand shifted slightly as a lone rider stopped. He dismounted his rapidash, his boot slightly sinking into the sand. He looked around, squinting his eyes, before pulling the brim of his hat down. As the man walked forward, the wind began to pick up, sweeping dust into the air. He wore a black leather jacket with a purple long sleeved shirt that was slightly skin tight. On the shirt was a black silhouette of a mightyena's head facing forward. The letters DOW where written in black under the picture. Black leather pants hugged his waist in a way some would deem uncomfortable. A cigarette barely hung in his mouth, lightly lying in his lips. The house he approached didn't seem to show any sign of activity. Upon reaching the door, he gripped the handle and walked in without knocking. Dave Brubeck's Take Five fluttered in the air lightly. Still standing in the doorway, the man saw the owner of the house in the kitchen. The owner saw him to. The man took a seat at the kitchen table. The owner sat down with him, sliding him a bowl of vegetable soup. The man glared at the owner before grabbing a spoon and joining him in the meal. Neither of the men took their eyes off each other for a second. No words where exchanged. Only questioning and angry stares. Finally, the silence was broken by the owner.

"I told you. I won't join your damn group." He said gruffly. The man just laughed.

"I'm not here to recruit you. No, not this time." The owner looked at the man with disbelief. "I'm here to kill you." The owner quickly stood up, sliding his gun out of his pants and tried to aim it at the man. The man didn't move. Out of nowhere, his bowl of soup exploded. The owner crumpled over, clutching his chest. The man stood up, aiming for the stairs. A boy around 16 or 17 bolted down the stairs, holding a rifle. As soon as he was in view, the man let another shot out, and the boy slumped down. With both men no longer breathing, the man placed his gun back inside his jacket. He looked at the hole in the table where he shot. It didn't stand a chance for his .44. A shriek sounded from behind him, and he turned to see the owner's wife standing over her dead son. The man looked her in the eye and sighed. He pulled his revolver out again and shot without a second thought. The scream was silenced with a bang. The man holstered his gun again and tipped his hat to the dead family before leaving.

* * *

_At the same time - The Pokemon League - Sinnoh..._

"Is everything in place yet?"

"Almost, just give me a second."

"Hurry the hell up. We haven't got all day."

"Hey, hey, hey. Are you the expert here?"

"Well if you are, then fucking act like it!"

"Ok, then quit bothering me and let me get these set."

"Fine." The young man lowered his watch and took his finger off of the switch that allowed him to speak with the other members. He adjusted the collar of his purple jacket, and picked up his blue duffel bag. His black sweatpants flapped in the wind. It was less windy up on the cliff rather than down in the sea, so he could complain about the weather. He drew a long breath before making sure his baseball cap was snug on his head. He walked forward and entered the doors of the Pokemon League. He was sweating worse than a hooker in a church, even though no-one had said anything to him. He readjusted the bag, making sure he didn't bump it around too much. He walked in and headed on in to "challenge" the Elite Four. A man stopped him, and he felt like he was going to melt. _"They know, they know, they know, they know, shit, they know." _

"Are you hear to challenge the Elite Four?" The man said. Chocking on his words, the young man just nodded furiously. The man looked him over with a questioning glance. Then he laughed and slapped him on the back. "Well good luck! Flint's been on a roll today! No-one has passed him." With that, he left him alone. The young man let out his breath that he was holding and headed inside. A lift led to the next floor. Nervously, he stepped onto the lift. It brought him up to the next floor. There was a long hallway that led to Aaron's room. The young man stopped by the edge of the lift. He walked around, feeling for a soft spot in the floor with his feet. After a minute of searching, he found it. He dropped the duffel bag on the floor and walked over to the soft spot in the floor. He pinched his watch and whispered.

"The goggles are on." He said nervously.

"Good. Did you find the bad berry?" The voice replied.

"Yes. I'm ready to go home."

"Alright, stand back." The young man did as he was instructed. The floorboard where the soft spot was popped up, revealing a hole. The young man quickly scrambled down it, skidding along the ground as it twisted farther underground. After a few minutes of crawling, he reached the open air. He was roughly 50 feet in the air. The ocean calmly lapped at the cliffs side. He gulped and prepared to jump. He stood there for a moment, frozen.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it." The young man said into the intercom.

"Oh don't be a pussy. It's not _that_ high."

"Hey, it's your fault for making the hole open up he-" He said, but he was cut off as the ground around his foot crumbled and he plummeted down the cliff. He screamed loudly, but was silenced when the breath was knocked out of him when he hit the side of the cliff. With a splash, he hit the water with a painful thud.

"See it wasn't that bad."

"Fuck you." The young man said, out of breath.

"I'll bring the boat around."

After a few minutes of floating, a silent black and purple zodiac pulled up alongside the young man. DOW was painted along the side.

"About time." The young man said.

"Hop in." Said the driver. He held out a hand and helped pull up the young man. Once both where in and settled, they headed off across the sea.

"Are you sure you set them all correctly?" The young man asked skeptically. "I don't want to have done all of that for nothing."

"Don't worry, their set. See?" He said, turning around with a detonator in his hand. He pressed it and the ocean shook. The cliffs housing the Pokemon League erupted into fire and smoke. Waves grew to immense sizes. The boat was thrown up and down with each passing one. Once the dust was clear, the men looked back. The cliff was gone. And so was the League. All thrown into the ocean. The young man seemed horrified at what he had just done. The driver of the boat laughed and patted him on the back.

"You did good kid."

"We just killed all those people." He said, seeming destroyed.

"You'll get used to it kid. That's us. One world. It's a battleground. One world. And we're gonna _smash _it down!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry to end it here! I'm glad to be back. I will update my other stories ASAP to make up for the time I was gone. Until next time, BotaingTurtle.**


	2. PLEASE READ

******Hello all. It's BoatingTurtle back again ready to write. But... I have to talk first. I know you ate all here to read what happens next in "I'm Stuck in a House With a Harem" (my most popular story) or "Surviving the Harem Life", or any of my other stories, but I must talk first. So sit down and listen. Critics United, I kindly ask that you read this chapter before reviewing/reporting. *Sigh* Here we go.**

* * *

(As you all know, I include music. Lyrics in Italics)

**The Juke Box Hero**

_(Juke Box Hero by Foreigner)_

_Standing in the rain, with his head hung low._

It was about a year and a half ago. I was just messing around on Youtube, looking for a video to watch. Eventually, as with everyone, your mind wanders. Mine did, and the next thing I new, I was looking for stories to read. I started of looking for a comedy story to provide me with laughs. Since Pokemon was on my mind, I searched for "comedy pokemon story". After glancing through them, one caught my eye. It was titled "Ash's First". Now me being a guy, I thought "It seems sexual."

_Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show_

So I clicked it.

And my life changed.

That's how I got here.

_Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene_

After finishing Neo Namco's amazing story, I kept looking around for more... and more... Eventually I discovered Dude492. I read almost all of his story (can't remember the name) before it vanished.

_Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream_

Then I found BlitzSarecus and SpartanLemons. Those two where the turning point.

_He heard one guitar, just blew him away_

I loved every second of BS's "Sarecus's Pokemon Journey" and relished the sick and twisted plot of SL's "The Legendary Champions".

___He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day_  


Hellfire15's "I'm Stuck In A House Full of Girls" was what gave me the final push.

_Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store_

I joined this site under my Youtube alias BoatingTurtle. I wasn't very sure how to work the site,

_Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure_

but it felt good to be here.

_That one guitar, felt good in his hands_

After a while, I worked up the courage to start my first story; "I'm Stuck in a House with a Harem".

_Didn't take long, to understand_

After publishing chapter 1, it wasn't long till I got a review.

_Just one guitar, slung way down low_

"Looking good...can't wait to see what's in store." This was written by Shen's General. I was elated to see people like it. I ended up getting three more reviews that night. I decided I would write chapter 2.

_Was one way ticket, only one way to go_

I dished out chapter 2 the next night. I got more reviews very quickly. One that caught my eye was none other than Artyom38. This guy, I tell ya. He supported me from the beginning. God bless him.

_So he started rockin'_

I kept writing my stories, dishing out as many chapters as I could. Now these chapters where less than 2k works, mind you.

_Ain't never gonna stop_

I eventually decided to take up a second story, titled "Pokemon: Legendary Champions". It didn't hit off too well. I fucked up the opening chapter immensely.

_Gotta keep on rockin'_

But I kept going.  
_Someday he's gonna make it to the top_

I wrote and published my first story I came up with myself; "Surviving the Harem Life". This one was received better than my first two. I now knew where all this was going. I was going to be a great writer. Then I met LDSAuthor2013.

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_

It was a bliss feeling. I wrote, updated, crafted, and poured my heart and soul out into the stories.

_He's a juke box hero_

Eventually, December rolled around.

_He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes_

I wrote two more stories; "Zac's X and Y Adventure" and "Lost In Minecraftia".

_Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight_

As the new year rolled around, I started to slack on updates.

_In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour_

As I got more reviews, I started visiting their profiles.

_Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door_

I saw stories that they wrote. Some labeled "Based on _ by BoatingTurtle."

_Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain_

Some people even told me I was the reason they joined this site.

_And that one guitar made his whole life change_

It was like my whole experience on this site came full circle. I know there's more to this song, but I'm gonna stop there and continue with a new one.

**The Return of an Author**

_(Been Down So Long by The Doors)_

I was still struggling juggling writing six stories, working on school stuff, and hanging out with friends.

_Well, I've been down so Goddamn long _

I was not writing for months. Something in my mind just lost all will to write.

_That it looks like up to me_

As I returned to check on other authors, I noticed some of them dropping off the charts.

_Well, I've been down so very damn long_

After the SOPA crisis, I was worried to where everyone went.

_That it looks like up to me_

Some of my good friends, such as Dude492, were forced to remove their stories due to a group called Critics United.

_Yeah, why don't one you people_

Some, like my buddy Sega Nesquik, fled this site in search of others.

_C'mon and set me free_

I kept an eye out for a notice that it was my turn on the chopping block.

_I said, warden, warden, warden_

For some reason, I was sad it never came.

_Won't you break your lock and key_

I stalked their forum to see which of my dear friends where going to be evicted. Some shocked me, such as Krimson Kane.

_I said, warden, warden, warden_

After doing some research, I found out that these guys have been here earlier than 2012. Probably since the beginning of this site.

_Won't ya break your lock and key_

I read some people plead with them not to delete their stories.

_Yeah, come along here, mister_

I can't wait to see a copy and pasted comment saying "Hello, your story is going to burn in hell. Now leave."

_C'mon and let the poor boy be_

I actually like the premise of CU. Rules shouldn't be broken. That's why their there. But I wholly believe that CU should leave it to the admins to delete stories and profiles. I think many things could be improved on this site. Add MA ratings, add age gates (various sites for M video games have these), and more. Also, something I would like to address.

K = G

K+ = PG

T = PG-13

M = R

MA = X (Or A)

So if The Wolf Of Wallstreet can show sex and fowl language, why can't I? It has the same rating. If a Quentin Tarantino film can talk about sex so graphically and show so much blood and gore, why can't I? They both have the same rating. Why can GTA 5, Mass Effect, and Heavy Rain have sex, nudity, gore, extreme language, and even worse things, but I can't even though these games and my stories have the same rating?

I dedicate this next verse to the members of Critics United.

_Baby, baby, baby_  
_Won't you get down on your knees_  
_Baby, baby, baby_  
_Won't you get down on your knees_  
_C'mon little darlin'_  
_C'mon and give your love to me, oh yeah_

That's all I have to say to them.

_Well, I've been down so Goddamn long_

I have been searching around various other sites.

_That it looks like up to me_

I found a few that I like.

_Well, I've been down so very damn long_

I believe it's time now.

_That it looks like up to me_

This site has let me down.

_Yeah, why don't one you people_

These last two lines are kinda funny. In a way, you people (Critics United)

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon and set me free_

Have set me free.

I moved on from this site. I will keep all my stories up but will not touch a single one until I feel this site is fit to return to.

I will continue all my stories in these places. Just search my name - BoatingTurtle (Links on my profile)

/


End file.
